


Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

by KleopatraAlexandra



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleopatraAlexandra/pseuds/KleopatraAlexandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry wasn't sure what to think. He had been kidnapped by his dad's ex-fiance and her boy friend, only to be taken to a different realm. It was a very good thing this wasn't his first time on Neverland. Season 3 AU. Everything is canon up until the start of Season 3 unless otherwise mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

**Hello all!  I will have to say, I enjoyed writing this immensely, especially the very last scene.  This is a little idea that has been bouncing around in my head for a couple of months not.  The style of writing was a challenge for me but I think it turned out just fine.  I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**On with the story!**

Chapter One: Running

 

Henry stumbled as his feet slammed into the sand.  He tripped and rolled, landing on his back.  On either side of him, Greg and Tamara both landed with a heavy thud.  Henry felt a very strong emotion bubble up in him as he glared at the woman that had shot his dad and was the reason Neal Cassidy had fallen though the portal: hatred.  Henry immediately struggled to his feet, a task that proved to be extremely difficult with his hands tied behind his back.  He bit back a cry of pain as Greg pulled him to his feet, his hand gripping Henry’s arm to the point of where it felt like it was going to break.

“I take it we made it?” Tamara said as she glanced around at the jungle in front of her.

“It would appear so,” Greg replied, roughly pulling Henry’s arm.

Henry cried out as Greg pulled so hard, his arm nearly pulled out of his socket.  Greg shook him suddenly, hissing: “Shut up.”

Henry bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes from the pain in his arm and the stress of the whole situation.  He frantically looked around, taking in the jungle as his chest began to heave.  Henry knew he was going to hyperventilate if he didn’t calm down soon.  Panic coursed through his system as he began to yank on his arm.  “Let me go!” he cried, kicking Greg in the shins.

Greg yelped and dropped Henry, grapping his leg.  Tamara quickly pulled out another gun and aimed it at Henry.  Henry froze as he stared down the cold, hard barrel of the gun.

“Now, Henry,” she chide.  “I don’t want to have to shoot you.”

“Just like you didn’t want to shoot my dad?” he asked, stubbornly, his voice quivering slightly.

Tamara shifted her grip on the gun, her lips thinning into a tight line.  She quickly pointed the gun down and pulled the trigger.  Henry yelped and jumped back, the bullet hitting the sand where his foot had been.  He landed on his butt, shaking like a leaf.  Tears fell from his eyes as sobs built up in his chest.  He scrambled to his feet and ran.  He felt Greg’s finger brush the back of his scarf but he sped up, quickly dodging the hand and sprinting into the trees.

~~NEVERLAND~~

_Henry ran through the jungle as fast as his feet could carry him.  He laughed as the trees rushed by him, loving the feeling of the wind in his hair.  He stopped suddenly, out of breath.  He leaned against the tree.  It was completely strange.  This was all just a dream but he felt as if it was real.  He giggled, remembering the feeling of the wind rushing past him, the smell of the judge, the sounds of the different animals that surrounded him.  The five year old let out another giggle.  The giggle turned to a yelp when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt._

_“Who are you?”_

_Henry turned a saw a teenager, roughly around the age of fifteen.  Dark hair tumbled in his face as deep brown eyes watched Henry with interest.  The teenager’s eyes narrowed before widening suddenly._

_“You’re him,” he whispered, sounding slightly panicked.  He quickly looked around the area before pulling Henry with him.  “This way,” he whispered, heading deeper into the trees._

_“Who are you?” Henry asked quietly._

_The teen glanced back at him.  “I can’t tell you my name._ He’ll _find me if I do.”_

_“What should I call you?  And where are we?” Henry asked._

_The teen stopped in front of a small cave with a make-shift wooden door attached to it.  He opened it and ushered Henry inside.  He was quiet for a moment.  “This is Neverland,” the teen replied.  “Call me Tane.”_

_Henry grinned.  “It’s nice to meet you, Tane.  I’m Henry,” the little boy replied as he held his hand out._

_Beltane smiled and took the little hand.  “It’s nice to meet you, Henry.”_

~~NEVERLAND~~

Henry stopped to catch his breath.  Luckily, he knew this jungle like the back of his hand.  He could navigate it much easier than Greg or Tamara could ever hope to.  He leaned back against a tree, the sharp bark digging into his tied-up hands.  Henry bit his lip and looked around.  His eyes quickly picked out the proper trail he needed to follow in order to get to Camp. 

Henry frowned for a moment.  Neverland was much darker than he remembered it being last time.  He really hoped nothing had happened to Pan.  Henry took off running again, hoping, desperately, that he would run into a friendly face.

~~NEVERLAND~~

Emma stumbled as the ship hit the water hard.  She exhaled sharply through her nose, looking around at the dark, black water around them.

“There it is,” Captain Hook said, pointing to the island.  “Neverland.”

“Is it supposed to be all dark and ominous looking?” Emma asked.

“Aye,” Hook confirmed.  “Pan runs the place.  He is a demon disguised as a boy.”

“And he has Henry,” Emma concluded, her throat suddenly tight.

“We’re getting our son back,” Regina replied.  “No one is going to stop us.”

Emma nodded in agreement but from the look on his face, Hook didn’t look entirely convinced.  The Savior raised an eyebrow, daring the pirate to respond.  He gave her a bitter smile.

“You think otherwise.”  It wasn’t a question.

“Aye,” the Captain replied softly.  “Pan _always_ gets what he wants.”

“He is _not_ getting my son,” Regina countered hotly.

“He already has, love,” Hook replied evenly.  “Or else we wouldn’t be anywhere near this bloody island.”

Regina pressed her lips and only just stopped herself from barbequing the one-handed pirate.  Emma sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair.

“What do we do now?”

~~NEVERLAND~~

_“What do we do now, Captain?” Mr. Smee asked nervously._

_“I have no bloody clue,” the Captain replied, frustrated.  He quickly turned to his 1 st Mate and love.  “Are you sure he didn’t run off the ship?”_

_Milah shook her head.  “He knows better than to get off the ship when it docks.  I told him specifically to not leave the ship.”_

_Killian sighed heavily.  He rubbed his face in frustration.  Thought whirling, he turned back to Mr. Smee.  “Smee, I need you to gather a team and scout the coast.  Threaten_ anyone _who seems suspicious.”  He looked over at the crewman, who was still standing there, nodding like an idiot.  “Don’t just stand there!  Go!”_

_“Of course, Captain,” Smee replied before hurrying off, tripping along the way._

_“What if he’s hurt?” Milah asked, worrying her lip.  “What if he’s been kidnapped?”_

_“Hey,” Killian said softly, placing his hands on Milah’s arms.  “We’ll find him.  He probably just wandered off.  You know how adventurous he can be,” he smiled softly.  “He’ll be back before you know it.”_

_Milah nodded, still looking unsure.  As seconds passed, she quickly gained confidence.  “You’re right.  He will be in so much trouble when he gets back.”_

_Killian laughed.  “That’s my girl.”_

~~NEVERLAND~~

Killian blinked himself out of the memory.  He sighed heavily as he took in the eyes that were watching him.  Seeing as he had the most experience with the island, they were all looking to him for answers.

“There’s a stretch of beach close by that I always used when I needed to get on the island,” he replied with another heavy sigh.  “I would suggest trying to sneak onto the island but, knowing Pan, the devil already knows we are here.”

“So, we are heading into danger, without an element of surprise?” Snow White asked, her arms crossed.

Hook gave her an empty smile.  “Pretty much.”

Snow sighed before shrugging.  “Wouldn’t be the first time,” she replied, her gaze shifting to her step mother.

The group began to toss different ideas back and forth in regards to what they would do once they were on the island.  Hook thought back to the memory that had crept up on him.  He exhaled sharply through his noses, mentally vowing to take Milah’s secret to the grave.  He turned back to the group and meet the gaze of the Crocodile head on.  Clenching his jaw, he silently strengthened that vow, completely unsure of what the Dark One’s reaction would be if he ever figured it out.  He knew from some experience that it wouldn’t be pretty.

~~NEVERLAND~~

“Would you look at that?” Peter Pan’s second in command whispered in awe.  He lowered his binoculars and grinned.  “The ole pirate has returned at last.”

With a grin, the Lost Boy jumped down from the make-shift tower and ran in the direction of the Camp.  He jumped over roots and dodged low hanging limbs.  Within a few moments, he was standing next to Pan, who was watching the fire before him.  Pan blinked and shifted his gaze over to his second.  He raised a questioning eyebrow.

“You have news?” he asked quietly.

“Captain Hook’s ship is near the Harbor,” he replied with a grin. 

Pan blinked before a smile stretched across his face.  “Our dear old Captain has returned, has he?”

“What are your orders?”

Pan was quiet for a moment.  He opened his mouth to reply.  He stopped suddenly and shifted his gaze over across the clearing, where the bushes were moving.  Pan’s Second in Command quickly notched an arrow.  Pan rolled his eyes and batted the arrow down.

“It’s a friend,” he replied to the questioning look he received.  He quickly jumped down from the tree house and walked in the direction of the noise.  Within moments, a figure tumbled out.  Pan quickly reached out, catching the young boy by his shoulders.  Henry blinked and grinned when he saw who had stopped his fall.

“Peter!” he exclaimed.  He looked ready to hug the older boy, if it wasn’t for the ropes that were keeping his hands bound behind his back.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked as he turned Henry around and pulled a small knife out of his boot.  He quickly cut the ropes, freeing Henry’s hands.  The eleven-year-old turned around and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck.

“I was kidnapped,” he replied.  It took him a moment to realize he was shaking.  Tears prickled his eyes and he quickly buried his face in Pan’s shoulder.  “Greg and Tamara…they kidnapped me from Storybrooke.”

Pan wrapped his arms around Henry, gently patting him on the back.  He frowned for a moment before he pulled away.  Without another word, he untied his dark green cloak and wrapped it around Henry.

“Felix!” he called, gaining the Lost Boy’s attention.  “Get me some water!”

The other boy nodded quickly and swiftly took off.  Pan turned back to Henry.

“I need you to calm down,” he whispered.  “You’re body’s going into shock.”

“I thought that only happened after an accident?” Henry replied, his voice shaking.

Pan shook his head.  “It can also happen after extremely stressful situations.  Kidnapping happens to fall under that category,” he replied sarcastically. 

Henry gave a shaky laugh.  Felix had returned and handed the cup of water to Henry, who gave him a smile in thanks.  Peter guided Henry to a seat close to the fire and sat next to him.  The pair was quiet for a moment before Peter’s Second walked forward.

“Hello, Henry,” he smiled. 

Henry smiled back and took another drink of the cool water.  The older Lost Boy quickly turned his attention back to the leader.  “What do we do about the Captain?”

“Hook?” Henry asked, lowering the cup.

“His ship was spotted just outside the harbor,” Peter replied. 

“My moms are probably on there,” Henry replied excitedly.  “They came to rescue me!”

Pan chuckled at Henry’s enthusiasm.  It really was contagious. 

“So, we just take Henry to them?” another Boy asked.  Before long, the entire camp had their attention on their leader.

Pan was quiet.  He leaned back against the tree, his eyes closed, his boot clad feet stretched out in front of him.  He hummed lightly, his thoughts swirling around like a typhoon.  He smiled and opened his eyes.  He looked around the camp, his dark eyes dancing with mirth.

“Who’s ready to play a little game?” he asked, his voice quiet but everyone around him heard his question clearly.  Grins appeared on the faces of a few around him.  Henry tilted his head to the side.

“What kind of game?”

Peter Pan smiled and began to lay out his plan.  Everyone leaned forward, listening intently.  By the end of his plan, grins were spread across the faces of everyone around him.  Muttered ideas and questions quickly began to circulate, everyone excited for the possibility of another adventure.  After all, it had been a good while since anyone had been _this_ excited.

As his crew began their discussion, Peter leaned his head over next to Henry.  “You feelin’ any better?”

Henry nodded and handed Pan back his cloak.  “Is this really going to work?” he asked.

Pan nodded.  “It’s been a long time since the Captain was last on Neverland.  He won’t be able to tell the difference.”

Henry nodded.  “Why does the island look like it did before?”

Pan just sighed.  “Some of the Lost Boys wanted to play an island wide game of Hide and Seek yesterday…or was it last week?” he muttered the last part before he shook his head.  “It doesn’t matter when.  Time is different on Neverland.  Anyway, they island was too light for a proper game, so they practically _begged_ me to change it back for a little while.”  He grinned suddenly.  “I guess it worked out for us in the end.”

Henry was quiet for a moment.  “How long has it been since I was last here?”

Pan grinned.  “Judging from your age, I’d have to say it’s only been about five, six years for you.”

Henry nodded. 

Peter hummed lightly, clearly calculating the mental math.  “It’s been about twenty four, twenty five years.  From what Tink told me, for every day in the Enchanted Forest, or the Land Without Magic, it’s roughly four days in Neverland.”

Henry’s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.  “That long?”

Peter nodded, his smile still light and carefree, despite the clear worry on Henry’s face.  He bumped shoulders with the younger boy.  “Don’t worry so much,” he commented, with a chuckle.

“How long have you been in Neverland?” Henry asked, revealing exactly what was bothering him.

Peter blinked in surprise before he began to mentally calculate again.  “About twelve hundred years, if my math is right.”

Henry blinked at him, stunned.  He went to reply but found he really couldn’t find the words.  He jumped when a hand roughly ruffled his hair, messing it up even further.

“Don’t worry about it,” Peter replied softly, his hand still resting on Henry’s head.  “What’s done is done.  You can’t change how long I’ve been here.”

“But you were alone,” Henry countered, remembering his first meeting with the older boy.  “You’ve been alone for twelve hundred years!”

Pan smiled wistfully.  “I wasn’t always alone.”

Henry frowned.  “What happened?”

Pan’s smile turned even more wistful.  “He left Neverland.”

“What happened to him?” Henry pressed.

Pan shrugged.  “I don’t know,” he replied honestly.  “I can only hope that, wherever he is, he’s alright.”

~~NEVERLAND~~

Neal groaned, rolling himself over onto his side.  He gasped as pain shot up from the hole in his chest.  Taking a shaky breath, he gently sat up, pain flaring through him as he stretched his wound. 

“Damn it,” he hissed, ripping his scarf off his neck, pressing it to the wound on his side.  He looked around, the pain momentarily blurring his vision.  He felt his lungs seize up as he took in his surroundings.  “No,” he whispered, easily recognizing the beach he had landed on. 

“Neal?!”

He turned and saw Emma running in his direction, a frantic and relieved look on her face.  She slide in the sand next to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

“Emma?” he asked, confused.  What was Emma doing in Neverland?

Emma pulled back, tears in her eyes.  She quickly wiped them away before looking him up and down.  Her eyes quickly drew to the gunshot wound, which was still bleeding profusely.  She hissed as she took in the sight of the blood.

“What the _hell_ did you run off for?” Regina asked, clearly pissed as she stormed across the beach.  She abruptly came to a halt as she took in Neal’s condition.

“Can you heal him?” Emma asked, her shaking hands pressing the scarf to the wound.

Neal hissed as he took in the blood that was pooling in the sand beneath him.  He was loosing blood fast and he had no idea how long he had been unconscious for. 

“Bae?” Rumpelstiltskin whispered as he quickly caught sight of his son, hurrying to his side.

“I don’t know,” Regina replied as she knelt on the ground, next to Henry’s father.  “Healing is Light magic.”

Emma pressed her lips.  She quickly turned to Gold.  “Can you heal him?”

“Of course,” the Dark One replied.  He quickly raised his hand and gave it a wave.  Within moments, the bleeding stopped, along with the sharp, searing pain that had been coursing up Neal’s side.  Neal breath a sigh of relief as the pain disappeared.

“How could you heal him and Regina couldn’t?” Snow asked.  “She said it was Light magic.”

“It is,” the Dark One replied.  “But, as the Dark One, my powers don’t necessarily follow the same rules as all Dark magic.”

“The price?” Emma asked, looking worried.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled thinly.  “Already paid.”

“How?” Emma asked, her voice leaving no room for arguing.

Mr. Gold rolled his eyes.  “A blood transfer.  Bae had already lost a lot of blood, so the price was the transferring of my blood to him.  It only works if for people related by blood.”

Emma gave a sigh of relief, her shoulders slumping forward.  She felt Neal squeeze her hand and she looked up to meet his gaze.  She gave him an unsure smile, which he returned evenly.  She stood, pulling him to his feet gently.  She watched Gold for a moment, unsure if he was going to fall over.  The Dark One simply smiled.

“Don’t worry about me, dearie.  It takes a little more than a little blood loss to do me in,” he smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes.  “Good to know.”

“So,” Snow began, with a smile.  “Now we have two people who know Neverland.  What’s next?” she asked as she looked between Neal and Hook.

“I’ve only been on this bloody island a handful of times, love,” Killian replied before gesturing to Neal.  “Baelfire _lived_ on this island.”

Neal blinked as all eyes turned to him.  “Uh,” he began intelligently.  “Would someone like to fill me in first?  What are you doing on Neverland?”

“Greg and Tamara,” Emma replied.  “They kidnapped Henry.”

“Shit,” Neal swore, as he ran a hand through his hair.  He paused for a moment, watching everyone with aged eyes.  “I take it they work for Pan?”

Emma nodded.

“What does Pan need Henry for?” Regina asked, her temper rising.

Neal was quiet for a moment, rolling the information around in his head.  He sighed, rubbing his face with both of his hands.  “He needs his heart,” Neal whispered.

“Why?” Charming whispered, stunned. 

Neal looked around at everyone, staring them dead in the eyes.  “He needs it to become immortal.  Pan’s after the heart of the Truest Believer.”

~~NEVERLAND~~

_“So this is the one with the heart of the Truest Believer,” Baelfire whispered as he stared at the little sketch he had nicked off of Felix.  He studied the image of the young boy, squinting as his eyes tried to make out the charcoal markers that graced the paper.  He sighed, giving up on trying to see the image clearly.  He swiftly jumped down from the high branch he had been perched on, landing with an easy and grace that only came from experience.  He moved through the trees silently, keeping his eyes opened wide the entire way back to his home.  He stopped, sensing trouble as he quickly slung the bow off his shoulder.  Within seconds, an arrow was embedded in the tree, next to the face of one Peter Pan.  The green eyed young man raised an eyebrow, his hand coming up to touch his bleeding cheek and ear._

_“You missed,” he smirked arrogantly._

_Baelfire simply raised an eyebrow.  “Did I?”_

_Pan frowned, clearly not liking being on the receiving end of the mind games for once._

_“What do you want Pan?” Bae whispered, his voice strong and clear._

_“You have something that belongs to me,” he replied, gesturing to the picture sticking out of Baelfire’s pocket._

_“This?” Baelfire asked as the picture fluttered out of his pocket and came to rest between the two._

_Pan nodded, looking completely smug with his traditional smirk on his face.  He reached out for the picture, using his magic to summon it.  He was so concentrated on the picture, however, that he almost missed the flaming arrow that was sent his way.  He barely ducked out of the way as the arrow pierced the parchment and embedded the sketch in the tree behind him, splitting the arrow that Baelfire shoot at him earlier.  Within seconds, the parchment turned to ash, the fire spell that Baelfire had mastered a long time ago began to eat away at the bark of the tree.  Pan spun around, furious, only to stumble back when he nearly impaled his nose on another arrow._

_“What’s the saying?” Baelfire contemplated thoughtfully.  “Third time’s a charm?”_

_Pan narrowed his eyes, glaring at Baelfire’s smirking face.  “You’ll regret this,” the boy demon hissed._

_Baelfire simply raised an eyebrow, the smirk turning into an innocent expression.  “How are you going to make me regret it?” he asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.  “You have no more leverage over me._ That _disappeared from the island ten years ago.”  He smirked again, pulling the string tighter.  “And you and I_ both _know which of us has the strongest magic here.”_

_Baelfire patiently waited for Pan’s response.  The older boy simply glared, however, knowing that everything Bae was saying was the honest truth.  When Pan gave no response, Baelfire simply chuckled to himself, pulling the arrow away from his rival’s face._

_“You_ will _regret this,” Pan hissed as he watched Baelfire turn and walk away, his dark cloak brushing the ground.  “As soon as I find the one with the Truest Heart, I will make you regret this.”_

_“You sound like a parrot,” Baelfire responded, glancing over his shoulder with an amused expression.  “‘Polly want a cracker’?” he mocked, an expression he had picked up from one of the newer lost boys._

_Pan’s face turned red, much to Bae’s amusement.  He could tell that Pan wanted to, yet again, repeat his previous statement but it would only add more fuel to the fire that Baelfire was creating.  Bae chuckled lightly before his expression turned serious._

_“And I will_ never _let you find the Truest Believer,” Baelfire promised, his magic swirling through the air.  He grinned suddenly.  “Besides, how can you find the one you are looking for when you have no idea what he looks like?”_

_A look of confusion crossed Pan’s face, only to be replaced by panic when he realized exactly what Baelfire was up to.  Before he could even blink, the magic Baelfire had quietly been spreading throughout the entire encounter flashed, activating the spell that Bae had so quickly and quietly woven.  Seconds later, Pan was the only one standing in the clearing, his face red with fury as the memory of the Truest Believer disappeared from his memory, as well as from the memories of the rest of the Lost Boys.  Pan growled, knowing fully well how far Baelfire had just tipped the playing field._

**As I said in the summary, this is an AU of Season 3.  Everything, up until the start of this chapter, is canon, with the exception of Neal landing in Neverland rather than the Enchanted Forest.  I hope you enjoyed the story thus far.  Please feel free to leave kudos or comments.  Until next time.**

**KleopatraAlexandra**


End file.
